


Klance One-Shots!

by AveryDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), ChatNoir!Keith, Cute, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Week, Ladybug!Lance, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Voltron, Miracutron, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Undercover, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryDreams/pseuds/AveryDreams
Summary: Some Klance one-shots of ideas that I've had but didn't want to write entire fanfics on them! I plan on writing a bunch of different ones so it's a surpise as I go! Whatever inspires me that day I guess.





	1. Death Wish (Yandere Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on this! Just so you know, this will not be updated on a schedule! This one is for fun, so I don't know when I'll update it. But, I have a lot of random ideas that just can't be written into entire stories, so this is the next best thing for me! I hope you enjoy!

Lance couldn’t stand Cindy. She was always flirting with Keith. His Keith. She would twirl her stupid auburn hair and blink her long ass lashes at him. It was so gross.  
And when Lance confronted her about it, she simply said, “he’s not yours Lance, he’s just not mine yet.” Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder like she owned the place. What a whore.  
Keith was going to be his. Lance could easily win the guy over if Keith ever paid attention to him. Of course, Keith didn’t give a rats ass about Lance. He was just another face compared to everyone else. And now, just to top everything off, a rumor is going around that Cindy is going to ask Keith to be her boyfriend under the cherry blossom tree today.  
Not on Lance’s watch.  
“No one can have him. No one except me.” Lance muttered to himself as he walked up to the school, with Keith’s schedule memorized by heart, Lance went to do his first task of the day; stare at Keith and swoon over his muscles.  
Lance sat on the grass with the perfect view of Keith who was standing with his group of friends. Keith laughed at something, which made Lance laugh too. Whatever was funny to his Keith, was funny to him as well.  
He was content until Cindy walked up to Keith, twirling her ugly ass hair and batting her too thick eyelashes. Stay away from my to-be boyfriend bitch. She said something, and Keith looked at her with wide eyes, but nodded.  
Shit. She probably just asked him to meet her underneath the cherry blossom tree after school. Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
Luckily, Lance had a good reputation in the school. Plus, Cindy and him were “friends” in her eyes at least. She didn’t need to know how bad Lance despised her.  
After she parted from Keith, Lance ran to catch up to her. “Hey Cindy!”  
“Oh hi Lance!” She smiled.  
“I saw that you were talking to Keith there, did you ask what I think you did?” Lance fake teased, forcing an easy smile on his face.  
Cindy blushed, “Rumors go around fast! But, yes, I am asking him today!”  
“That’s amazing girl! I’m so excited for you!” Lance forced out, “to celebrate, how about we have lunch? On the roof?”  
“That sounds great Lance!” The bell rung, “Oh, I have to go, see you at lunch then!”  
Lance waved, but the second she turned her back, his smile fell. Good luck getting anywhere after lunch bitch. The thought brought a genuine smile to his face.

During class, he practiced writing in Cindy’s hand. It was too easy, but still too risky. He had to try something else.  
Cindy was in his next class, and he approached her before class started.  
“Hey girl, quick question.”  
“What’s up Lance?”  
“So, I’m writing a story, and I need one of my characters to write a suicide note. She doesn’t do it, but I just can’t write what someone would say in that scenario… I know it’s kinda crazy and you don’t have to if you don’t want, but it would really help me out!”  
“I’ll do that for you Lance! When do you need it?”  
“Since class is about to start, can you write it down? I’ll need it after class if I’m to finish that part of my story in time…”  
“Alright Lance, I can have it done by the end of this hour.”  
“Thanks Cindy! You should sign it as well, I want to give credit for who wrote it and put a photo of it in! I think that would be really cool to see how the other person helped me!”  
“Okay Lance!” Cindy laughed, “now go to your seat!”  
Lance walked away from her, a grin on his face.

After class, Cindy handed Lance the note. “I hope this is good enough Lance!”  
He skimmed through it, it was well written, but not amazingly, it was perfect. The only stupid part of it, was the fact that she put ‘I hope this helps!’ on the bottom of the page. But that could be easily fixed with a pair of scissors.  
“It’s amazing Cindy!” Lance smiled, pleased.

By the time lunch came around, Lance was ready.  
They met on the roof, luckily, no one would be around to witness this, since Lance purposely waited until Cindy was up before he came, so he could lock and block the door.  
They leaned on the rail, taking in the view of the school grounds. In the distance, you could see the tree Cindy would confess to Keith under. Lance almost frowned, but kept up his look of nonchalance.  
“I’m so excited for school to end!” Cindy said excitedly.  
“I bet.” Lance mused, looking down at the strategically placed dumpster below them. No one was allowed behind the school during lunch. Students mainly stayed in the front or inside the building.  
Cindy relaxed, probably thinking of the romantic moment.  
It’s time to strike.  
Lance took off his shoes, pretending to enjoy the feeling of being barefoot. Cindy noticed, grinned, and took off her shoes as well, laughing as she did so. She was so stupid it was perfect.  
Lance cornered her against the rail, covering her mouth and nose so she couldn’t make any noise.  
“I warned you Cindy.” Lance growled, “I told you if you made a move on him you’d face the consequences.”  
Cindy wasn’t smiling anymore, fear took over her expressions.  
“Don’t struggle, it would make it more difficult.” Lance was careful to not put too much pressure on her face, just enough so she couldn’t move him away, but not enough to bruise her. She shook her head, trying to loosen his grip, but Lance wouldn’t allow it.  
“Oh Cindy, it’s so sad that you’ve been so upset. We broke up and you just couldn’t stand the thought. You don’t want to live anymore.”  
Realization seemed to click with her. She struggled harder.  
“I’ve been spreading rumors around for a while. I’ve been telling people that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend. And the rumor of you confessing to Keith under the cherry blossom tree, was just to get me jealous. I’m surprised no one thought to talk to you about it. Then again, I did tell them all that you were a compulsive liar. I told all your friends I had to break up with you due to you cheating on me and trying to make me jealous for attention. I called you toxic. No wonder your friends haven’t spoken to you.”  
Lance laughed under his breath. Watching as the poor girl weakened from the lack of oxygen. Right as she was about to collapse, he shoved her over the railing, then for extra measure, screamed “Cindy no!” But watched with a smile as she fell to her death. Her body fell perfectly into the dumpster, a metal thud barely reaching his ears. He put his shoes back on, not touching hers. He took the note (cut) from his pocket and crumpled it in his hand, turns out, he didn’t need it after all. It was just an extra precaution anyway.  
He choked out some tears, forcing himself to look worried and upset. He casually unblocked the door and pushed himself to run down the stairs to the nearest teacher.  
Being slightly out of breath helped his case. He stormed into the nearest classroom, doing his best to act shocked and scared.  
“Lance? What’s wrong?” The teacher asked, concerned.  
“C- Cindy!” Lance gasped out, forcing tears to rush down his face, “She- she got upset and jumped! I don’t- I can’t-” He broke down then, getting on his knees like he couldn’t stand anymore.  
“What do you mean she jumped?” The teacher asked, kneeling down next to him.  
“She jumped off the roof! I- I was trying to break up with her, our relationship was so toxic! But, when I said we needed to go our separate ways, she started acting weird. She said she couldn’t live without me, and I thought she was just being overdramatic but- but then ...” Lance forced more tears to fall, choking on a sob, “she went to the railing and took off her shoes. She told me she would jump if I left her… I tried to reason with her, and edged closer so I could try and grab her before she did anything rash. I told her that there are better people for her! She wouldn’t listen! Instead she-” Lance stopped talking, breaking down even further. The teacher was already contacting the office as well as authorities, good for Lance, there were no cameras on the roof. No proof against him.  
Lance kept quiet after that, making it seem to any onlooker that he was in shock. He ignored when someone would try to speak to him, keeping his gaze on the floor. He repeated the story to the authorities, who fully believed him. They reported later that they talked to her family, and they were upset, but not surprised that Lance and Cindy were dating.  
Lance came home with a grin on his face. He didn’t have a family, technically he was old enough to live on his own. He went through the next few weeks of school with plenty of pitiful glances from his fellow students. Of course, he kept up the act. After a month, as he was sitting at home, he heard a knock on his door. It’s about time.  
He opened the door, Keith on the other side. He dragged him inside, inviting him to sit on the couch. “You didn’t have to wait an entire month Keith.”  
“I did babe, you needed time to grieve over your girlfriend.” Keith smirked, teasing Lance.  
“Oh ha ha. All that matters is that another target is down. Cindy the gang leader is down for the count. We just have to report to the team then we can leave this hellhole.”  
“Are you sure that you weren’t jealous as well? I know she was going to ask me to be her boyfriend.” Keith smiled, checking his nails casually.  
“Well, I warned her, she should’ve been more careful.” Lance purred, stradling Keith’s lap, “you’re mine, and everyone should know that.”  
“They should, but then it wouldn’t be as fun.” Keith teased, pecking Lance on the nose.  
Lance blushed, standing up to report to Pidge that it was safe for them to leave without suspicion.  
It was always fun being undercover, especially with his boyfriend.  
But it was a lot more fun when you could pretend to be a crazed, psychopathic, bitch.


	2. MiracuLance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug! Lance and ChatNoir! Keith. I'm absolutely in love with Miraculous and I couldn't resist doing another Klance AU!

(Keith is Chat Noir, Lance is Ladybug)

Lance was stargazing, his sad playlist playing, when a certain cat visited him. Chat Noir looked a bit crushed, carefully taking a seat on the railing next to Lance. It wasn’t normal for the cat to visit so late in the night, usually visiting an hour or two earlier. 

“Chat Noir?” Lance asked, “What are you doing here?” 

He stayed quiet, his shoulder-length hair swaying slightly from the breeze. 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked carefully. 

“I-” Chat started, “I fucked up badly…”

“We all do though. Don’t we?” Lance said, a sad smile on his face, “I fucked up as well today.”

Chat chuckled, “How can Lance possibly fuck up? From what I know about you so far, you are probably the sweetest, friendliest person on this planet.”

Lance smiled at the compliment but it was quickly replaced by his broken-hearted frown once more.

“Want to talk about it?” Chat asked, “Maybe we can help each other out.” 

“Well,” Lance started, looking away from Chat’s curious gaze, “I was going to ask out that guy, the one I told you about, but before I could, I kinda listened to him and his friend talking and... they were talking about crushes and he said his crush is someone not in our school. I was still going to approach but then his friend asked if he would still date anyone at our school and he said, ‘definitely not.’ So, I’m happy for him, and I hope he gets the person of his dreams.” Lance choked on his words, tears already spilling down his cheeks.

“Can I ask for his name? Or are you still being secretive about that?” Keith asked, slightly angry.

“Not yet…” Lance whispered, hiding his face in his arms.

Chat Noir stayed quiet for a minute. “It sounds to me like he fucked up, not you.” He said, slightly angry.

“Oh trust me, I was definitely the fuck-up here.” Lance muttered sadly, “I couldn’t face him for the rest of the day and whenever he tried to talk to me I would ignore him. I hurt his feelings. I’m his friend, I should be there for him to talk to. That’s what friends are for right? And now I have to go to school tomorrow and act like everything is fine! Because I’m a happy person! I’m supposed to help everyone else! I shouldn’t be upset right? I can’t be upset. I’ll just let everyone down…” Lance choked up again but continued, “then to make it worse, I yelled at my part- I mean… best friend. I was just so upset over the day that I yelled at them to shut up and then left. I feel horrible… and now I’m sure they’ll never speak to me again!”

Chat Noir had no idea who this best friend was, since he knew for a fact that Lance was looking upset all day and Hunk, (Lance’s best friend) was comforting him the whole day. Who else could it possibly be?

Lance calmed down a bit, “what about you?” He asked.

“Ladybug yelled at me today. Told me I never shut up and to do that for once. Then proceded to call me a fuck-up because I caused him to not be able to defeat the villain the first time. I kinda tripped and fell, causing him to stumble, which ruined the whole lucky charm and we both had to leave to repower up and...” Chat said sadly, not noticing Lance flinch, “I should’ve caught on that he was upset today, but I didn’t. I yelled back at him that he was being a dick about everything today and… I told him that he was an asshole for treating me like I’m nothing. I think I hurt him really bad… he left after that…”

“Are you mad at him?” Lance asked.

“Me? Mad at Ladybug? Never.” Keith said softly. “It was my fault too, I think we were both off our game today. But I plan on apologizing the next time I see him. I pushed him too far.”

“Well, he- he should apologize too! He started the whole mess! It’s not only your fault! You’re allowed to be mad at him!”

“Being angry won’t get me anywhere. It will just dig a bigger hole.” Keith stated calmly, “and of course he should apologize, but I just think if I initiate it, the whole thing will blow over faster.”

They both sat in silence for a while.

“Hey Lance?”

“Yes Chat?”

“Maybe, we could go out?”

Lance laughed sadly, “are you sure you’d want to go out with me? I thought you were in love with Ladybug…”

“He has no interest in me, and I think… I’m okay with it.” Keith mumbled, a soft blush on his cheeks.

Lance blushed, “a-alright. When?”

“Right now.” Keith smirked and held out his hand, “care to join me... handsome?”

With a giggle, Lance took Chat’s hand, “I would be happy to, kitty.”

Chat Noir smiled, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist for a firmer grip, and launched them into the air with his stick. Lance grinned and whooped whenever they got another burst of speed, which encouraged the cat to go faster. 

The pair launched over many rooftops, grinning the whole way. Lance, freaking out a bit, even buried his face in Chat’s neck at one point due to a particularly long fall. But, Chat could feel the grin pressed into his neck.

Eventually, Keith had Lance close his eyes then set him down somewhere. Lance waited patiently, a smile permanently attached to his face. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes.” Chat whispered, watching Lance’s reaction closely.

Lance opened his eyes to see that he was on a roof with a gorgeous view of the city, and he was surrounded by candles. Rose petals were scattered around them, and a cute little blanket and basket were set up for a meal. It was beautiful. 

“I didn’t tell you that Bug was also mad at me for asking him out again. He would never come but, I think that coming with you is much better anyway.” Chat explained sheepishly.

“Well, I think that Ladybug is definitely missing out, I’m sorry he didn’t give you a chance. I mean, you’re amazing Chat Noir, I’m almost jealous that Ladybug gets to hang out with you all the time.” Lance said sadly, trying to not feel guilty.

“You don’t have to be jealous of Ladybug, I think… my heart’s direction has changed.” Keith looked at Lance with a blush on his face and a soft smile on his lips. It was adorable. “Shall we?”

Lance smiled, and they sat on the laid out blanket and grabbed all sorts of treats out of the picnic basket.

After dinner, Chat dropped Lance off on his balcony.

“Goodnight Lance.” Keith smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yes please.” Lance answered, blushing.

Chat moved to leave, but was stopped by a tug on his tail, “Chat wait, come closer?” Lance asked, his face red, Chat came closer, coming almost chest to chest. “Yes? My handsome blue?” 

“I-” Lance quickly kissed Keith on the cheek, an affectionate gesture, “can we… do this again soon?”

Chat starred in surprise at Lance’s bold gesture, recovering quickly, “every day, if that’s what you want.”

Chat Noir gave one last wink, then shot off into the night.

“I’ve never seen that side of Chat Noir before!” Tikki suddenly stated.

Lance jumped a little at the sudden voice, “I haven’t either… Why didn’t I ever give him a chance Tikki?”

“You were in love with Keith, and you noticed him now right?” Tikki stated, sitting on Lance’s shoulder.

“I think… I just got a boyfriend Tikki.” Lance grinned.

“Your heart changed directions Lance! And as long as you’re happy, I am too!” Tikki said cheerfully, “but you have to be careful about dating a hero, and you can’t reveal yourself to him and he cannot reveal his civilian self to you either!”

“I know Tikki, thank you for being here for me too.” Lance smiled, kissing Tikki on the forehead.

Lance was very happy in school the next day, he apologized to Keith for his rude behavior yesterday, and Keith forgave him and was actually worried about him. But Lance found that his heart didn’t pound as heavily around Keith anymore. It was a good change, he wasn’t stumbling over his words at all. 

When Hunk asked him about the sudden change, Lance told him that he got a secret boyfriend, and no matter how many times Hunk begged him to tell, Lance refused to budge. Even when Hunk told Pidge and Keith about the weird behavior, and they begged him to say, he didn’t budge. It was his secret. Chat was his, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Later, he even apologized to Chat Noir during the next Akuma fight. Chat Noir forgave him easily, saying that they all had rough days. Later, after the fight, Chat Noir sat Ladybug down and told him that he had a boyfriend. 

As Ladybug, Lance told Chat that he was insanely happy for him. And they were both happy with that.

At night, Lance and Chat Noir would meet, they would go on a date, or just talk, and maybe, they would share a kiss or three. 

Sometimes, Lance would forget he was Ladybug and flirt with Chat Noir, who would only say he’s taken. And Keith would do the same thing to Lance too, who would also say he was taken.

Of course, eventually this led to a reveal of who the other was, but that story belongs to them, and them only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	3. Black Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You're friendly neighborhood author here! (Who am I kidding, I'm not nice with my stories) Anyway, I wanted to make something new that put my poor boi Keith in danger. I kinda took the idea of Hanahaki disease with a twist? Idk how to describe it but basically, I wanted to make something new. I hope I explained the disease in an understandable way! Anyway, enjoy!

Black Ink. It quickly spreads through someone’s body like... ink, starting with their toes, ending at their neck. A sickness that was suddenly spread around the world like wildfire. It wasn’t contagious, just unknown for its cause. Until recently.

All sorts of news outlets and medical websites informed the public that, based on their research, the cause was due to a person falling in love with you, but you are not reciprocating that love. The weird thing is, it only happens with potential soulmates.

Unlike hanahaki disease, where the one who falls in love is punished almost, this affects the one with the love directed at them. There are only two possible cures. Either, the black would be amputated, it would stop, but you would never love again. Or, the person that falls for you must admit their feelings, whether it be reciprocated or not.

Why am I telling you this? Well, this sickness infected a well-known and very loved, Keith. Let’s begin.

\--------

Keith woke up slowly to his noisy alarm. Smacking his hand around the bedside table, Keith attempted to slap the damn snooze button. He failed, and was forced out of his sleepy state. He stretched his whole body as much as he could, getting his blood pumping.

He stormed out of his room, making a quick stop at the bathroom before getting into the kitchen and making himself a large cup of coffee. Oat milk, no sugar.

Taking a deep sigh, Keith poured his coffee and took a large sip. Coffee helped with everything in the morning. 

After finishing his coffee, his phone alarm went off, informing him that he would be late for school if he didn’t leave soon.

The odd thing was, that while he was putting his socks on, Keith noticed that the tips of his toes were… black. It wasn’t cold, and he didn’t feel too off. Well, his toes were slightly numb, but nothing too alarming just yet.

Not worrying about it, Keith only shrugged, pulled on his socks and shoes, and went on with his life.

It started getting scary when the black spread halfway up his calf within the first week of the condition. His leg felt freezing to the touch, but no matter how hard he hit it, he couldn’t feel anything in the inkiness of his legs. He didn’t want to scare any of his friends, since he knew that none of them were interested in him like that.

Hunk had a girlfriend, Pidge was ace, Allura was dating Lotor and Romelle (polyamorous), Shiro and Adam were a thing, and Lance was… well, Lance. Interested in every girl he saw. But even thinking Lance could just be wishful thinking. Lance was definitely the most attractive of the group. Annoying? Yes. But, a genuinely sweet guy. Not that Keith was actually into him of course.

So, all of his friends were out of the picture. 

Keith was in sports, and since he wanted to hide the whole sickness thing, his once short socks, quickly became knee highs.

His friends had no idea about the matter. He didn’t want to explain the whole thing, it’s terrifying, sure. But, surgery would mean never falling in love again, and he really wanted a family in the future.

The plan for not telling them, quickly fell to shit when first, someone kicked his shin and he didn’t respond to the pain at all, and second, when his sock rolled down slightly and Pidge saw the black that inked his skin. They quickly pulled Keith aside.

“Did you get a tattoo?” Pidge asked.

“No. We promised to do that together!”

Pidge yanked down Keith’s sock, revealing the pitch black that replaced his pale skin. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Pidge asked, terror edging into their voice.

“I didn’t want anyone to worry about me.” Keith explained, pulling the sock back up so no one else would see.

“You know this won’t get better unless the person who loves you admits it! They can’t admit it if they don’t know you’re in this condition asshole!” Pidge yelled, freaking out.

They quickly grabbed their phone, getting into the phone group chat and texting furiously.

Pidgeybot: Emergency!!!! Meet under bleachers immediately!!!! Code Red.

Hunk o’ Hug: What’s wrong? Keith are you okay?

Sharpshooter: Is everything okay? Keith????

AlluraShura: I’ll be there in five

ShiBroBro: On my way Keith

Keith shut off his phone and stormed off to their meeting spot, flopping into the dirt, staring up at the gum-covered underside of the bleachers. 

“Don’t get all pissy Keith,” Pidge pleaded, “this is for your own good and you know it.”

“I know…” Keith sighed, “it’s just so… embarrassing.”

Pidge only sat with him, playing with his hair awkwardly as if to comfort him. They sat like that until the gang arrived. Lance and Hunk arrived together, concern on both of their faces as they sat down around Keith. Allura arrived next, Shiro close behind. 

After everyone settled down, Pidge started the meeting.

“I know it was super sudden, but thank you guys for being here on such short notice. I am aware that your schedules are crazy busy, but color codes are only used for emergencies.” Pidge stated, looking at everyone in turn, “Keith, please roll down your sock.”

Sighing, Keith reluctantly reached for his leg, and as if he was ripping off a band-aid, yanked the sock down and hid his head in his arms.

No one spoke, making the silence suffocating. 

“How long has this been here?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Keith…”

Keith couldn’t really discern the voices, everyone spoke at once, the idea of what was happening to their friend finally being processed.

“Keith, look at us…” Shiro nudged gently, “why didn’t you tell us?”

Keith looked up, surprised that Lance, Hunk, and Allura’s eyes were shiny with tears. “It’s only been a week…”

“A week?!” Pidge practically screeched, “this is supposed to be something that takes months to get this far! Whoever has these feelings for you… I think… they actually fell in love with you.”

Lance coughed and hacked suddenly. Hunk patted his back as everyone stared at him in surprise.

Keith glared, “is that so unbelievable for you Lance?”

Lance took a few breaths, and drank some water provided by Hunk. “No no no! That’s not it! I just… choked on my own spit…. It was a bad moment. Sorry.” He stood suddenly, “I know this is an emergency, but can you guys keep me updated? I got rumors that there’s going to be a pop quiz in my next class and I really can’t be late.” 

“Yeah sure, that’s fine. We’re pretty much done here anyway.”

With that, Lance ran off while everyone else took their time getting up. 

“We’ll find the person Keith.” Allura assured him before walking off.

————-

After school, Keith walked back to his apartment as fast as he could. 

As he dressed into his comfy clothes, he noticed the ink had spread even further than ever before. With growing terror, he pulled out his phone and took a shaky picture of the ink that had spread halfway up his thighs. 

He sent the photo to the group chat then muted his phone, refusing to see all the concerned replies that would surely bring him to tears.

Curling into a ball atop his bed, Keith shut his eyes, trying to keep any tears in. He was startled when a loud pounding went off at his door. 

He got up slowly, realizing he had accidentally fallen asleep for about an hour.

Shuffling to the door, Keith opened it slowly, surprised to see Lance standing there.

It was raining outside, and Lance was soaked to the bone, panting from being out of breath. “Ca- Can I come in?” Lance panted out.

Keith stood to the side, opening the door a bit more, allowing Lance inside. He rushed to grab a towel, but as he came back he tripped over his feet. Smacking his face onto the floor. 

“Keith!” Lance worried, picking Keith up and carrying him to the couch.

The numbness in his legs was starting to be overwhelming. He was only walking because of muscle memory, but he could feel the ink spread up through his body, making his abdomen numb now. His shirt must have been slightly lifted since Lance noticed immediately.

“Holy shit.” Lance whispered.

“It’s fine” Keith muttered, feeling extremely weak and tired for some reason.

“You’re body is starting to slow down. An effect of the disease.” Lance stated, grabbing Keith’s hand gently. “Even your fingertips are starting to turn black.”

“What brought you here Lance?” Keith mumbled, squinting at Lance due to his tired state.

“This.” Lance said sadly, gesturing to Keith, “This is all my fault.”

Lance’s voice was shaking, tears slipping down his cheeks.   


“How is it your fault Lance?” Keith asked, part of his energy coming back.

“I- I’m the one who is in love with you.” Lance cried silently, “but you probably don’t feel the same way, since it affected you this badly. I’m so sorry Keith. I’m so so sorry.”

Just like that, Keith could feel the ink bleed away. As it slowly disappeared down his body, he could feel a single line of it sit on the back of his spine, right where it last was. Many people had a line that showed just how close they were to death. No one really understands why. 

His legs were filled with painful pins and needles, and he could feel some of his energy come back once more. Lance held his hand the whole time, crying as he watched the ink slowly go away.

“Lance?” Keith said when he finally got full feeling in his legs. He sat up, facing Lance.

“Lance. Look at me.” Keith smiled when Lance looked at him, watching as Lance’s face practically melted.

As Keith looked at Lance, he realized that he really did like Lance. He didn’t fully understand his feelings before, probably mistaking them for friendship.

“I think I do like you. I just... didn’t realize it before.” Keith whispers, looking into two seperate oceans that were drowned in tears. Lance was like an ocean. Pulling and pulling until Keith couldn’t resist. Lance wiped his eyes and nose fiercely with a tissue he grabbed from the coffee table. 

Keith pulled Lance in for a hug. Both crying from the whole situation. 

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Keith asked when they both calmed down. Lance giggled a tearful yes.

They ended up watching  _ How to Train Your Dragon. _ Making them less tense, Lance joking around the whole movie. Every laugh, every comment, had Keith falling for Lance just a little more.

At one point, Lance sat in Keith’s lap, which soon turned into both boys stomach to stomach. The movie was ignored at this point. Keith letting himself get lost in Lance’s eyes that seemed to shine brighter than the stars. He let himself latch onto Lance’s every word, drowning in the soft voice of Lance. Smooth like honey.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice you sooner.” Keith mumbled, softly gliding his fingers up and down Lance’s spine, “I could’ve sworn you were straight with how many girls you flirted with.”

Lance frowned, “I didn’t want to break apart our friend group... I kept thinking that if you didn’t like me then everything would be awkward between us…”

“Lance,” Keith cupped Lance’s face gently, the whole world. No, his whole world rested there within his palms, “I wouldn’t hate or get mad at you for a crush. Even if I didn’t reciprocate it. No one would. Feelings are things we have no real control over. But you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Lance smiled, burying his head shyly within the crook of Keith’s neck.

“You’re so cute when you’re shy.” Keith grinned, earning a soft slap to his arm.

They lied like that for hours, just, taking in one another. Letting themselves forget about the disease and how Keith came close to dying.

At one point, maybe midnight, Keith texted everyone that the Black Ink was gone but wouldn’t tell them who caused it. Not yet. For now, this moment was theirs, and theirs alone. At least, until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but it's something! I hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading!


	4. Small Reveal (Continuation of MiracuLance!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! You got me! I’ll give you a reveal but it’s gonna be short. I have a million story ideas in progress (maybe not a million, but at least ten) but what’s one tiny sequel I guess.
> 
> In all honesty, I’m super happy people enjoyed it to the point that they wanted more! So! As a kind author who definitely isn’t evil, I shall give this to you. Enjoy!  
(Read the end notes for this chapter please!)

“Lance, babe, tell meeeeee?” Chat Noir asked his boyfriend of one year, “you know who my crush was! Why can’t I know yours?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Lance blushed, hiding his face underneath a pillow so Chat wouldn’t see. “Everyone knew about your crush on ladybug! Plus, you’ll make fun of me…”

The two were currently cuddling on Lance’s bed, it was late and they both had a long day. So, the boys opted to stay at Lance’s and just be with each other.

“Lance,” Chat moved the pillow away and cupped Lance’s cheek, catching those bright blue eyes within his own, “we both know I would never make fun of you.” 

Lance gave him a pointed look.

“Well, not seriously. Or at least not with something you’re genuinely sensitive about?” Chat Noir corrected, watching at Lance’s face softened, “I promise I won’t laugh.”

It was a conversation that was brought up many times, it’s just that Chat had never gotten this far.

“Fine.” Lance sighed in defeat, “I’ll tell you. But! In return, I get a favor.”

“And what’s the favor?” Chat asked with a smirk.

“I don’t know yet!” Lance exclaimed, “it could be a ride across town, or a date to the aquarium, whatever I desire. Deal?” Lance extended his pinky, a way of affirmation.

“Deal.” Chat took Lance’s pinky with his own, careful not to scratch his boyfriend with the claws on his suit.

Chat held his breath in anticipation, Lance waited, probably trying to build tension.

“IhadacrushonKeithKogane.” Lance rushed out, immediately covering his face with the pillow once more.

Chat, who was used to Lance’s cute stammers and quick speech, understood and immediately broke into a blush (he also almost fucking choked on his own spit). And for once, he was happy he couldn’t see Lance’s face.

“Keith huh?” Chat said, trying to play it cool, “what made you like a model boy?”

Lance removed the pillow from his face, lying down on his side to face Chat, “he offered me his umbrella when it was raining once. It was a stressful day, I actually hated him for part of it. Then we found out it was actually Loturd behind it and… well, the umbrella closed over me and it made him laugh. I don’t know why I just got such seemingly random feelings though.” Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair,fidgeting.

“Feelings are… not that controllable.” Chat stated, trying not to purr from the attention he was receiving. He felt Lance tug out the ponytail in his hair, detangling the long strands.  _ He’s never done that before. _

“It’s kinda funny how much you-” Lance cut off, his face going from a sweet smile to completely serious within a second.

“What’s wrong?” Chat asked, noticing how strange Lance was being suddenly. He sat up, facing his boyfriend.

That’s when he realized that his normally tied-up hair was framed around his face in the same style he had as Keith.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit. Just play it cool, you’re not Keith. Definitely not a model. Just a random dude that has a miraculous. Play it off! _

“Babe? You’re scaring me...” Chat tried nervously.

“Keith?” Lance asked, curiosity written on his face, “is that actually you?”

“Lance, my darling prince, I’m not a model.” Chat tried to redirect his focus, “let’s be honest here. Plus, that model Keith dude, has like, darker eyes doesn’t he? I know you have a picture of him around here somewhere.”

“But the miraculous can change your appearance.” Lance stated, staring Chat down as his boyfriend got up to ruffle through his drawers for a picture of the model.

Chat whirled around, “how do you know that?”

Lance stumbled for an excuse, “you- you told me. Couple months ago.”

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t know my real identity.” Chat said, tying his hair back up before searching for a Keith Kogane magazine or clipping, or picture, anything! “If you find out my true identity, ladybug will take away my miraculous. I can’t…”

“But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him right?” Lance asked.

“I can’t lie to ladybug Lance! He’ll find out one way or another. I-” Chat was messing up his freshly made ponytail with his fingers digging into his scalp, “I can’t lose the only things I have going for me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lance asked, sounding hurt.

“If I’m not Chat Noir, then I’m just a stupid… guy. Stuck in his house, grounded until I’m dead, forever stuck in some shitty place because-” Keith stopped himself from revealing his whole life and giving away who he was, he approached Lance, who was now also standing. “If I’m not Chat Noir… I’ll lose you too. You’re the best thing about my shitty life right now.” He grabbed Lance’s hands, trying to catch his gaze with his own, “If I was… regular me, I couldn’t have you. My mother… She wants me to be straight. Needs someone to continue the bloodline or whatever. And well, we both know I’m definitely  _ not _ straight.”

“What makes you think Ladybug would actually take away your miraculous?” Lance asked carefully, stretching his arms around Chat’s neck, making his boyfriend hold his waist.

Chat rested his forehead on Lance’s, “because rules are rules. And Ladybug  _ hates _ to break rules. Plus, even if I told you my true identity and you never told a single soul, I can’t lie to my partner. In order to save the city over and over again, we need to have complete trust in each other.” Keith explained, his voice gravelly, “if anyone knew my true identity… I’m already risking someone seeing us with every date we have. It’s hard enough sneaking out every night and not getting caught there either.”

Lance moved, their foreheads no longer touching, bodies separated, it felt so… cold. And when Chat opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Lance crying, his arms folded over himself protectively.

As fresh tears quietly moved down his chin, Lance asked, “are you telling me… you want to break up?”

The room went even quieter, the only sound being a soft sniffle from Lance.

“Babe.” Chat said, trying to push away his shock, “I don’t  _ ever _ want to break up with you.”

“Then I will.” Lance replied, his voice on the verge of breaking. “If this is too risky, don’t be with me. I don’t want you hurt. So, go home Chat Noir. We- We’re done.”

“Lance  _ please. _ ” Keith pleaded, “you know that’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean Chat?!” Lance whirled on him, “because I know the risks! I wouldn’t date you if I didn’t know the risks! I’m not helpless, I can protect myself! That was a great break-up speech! How many times did you practice that in the mirror?”

“Fine... Lance.” Chat stated, he was surprised that he didn’t have any anger towards Lance in this, he could only feel… absolute devastation. His voice started to crack, “I’ll go. If that’s what you want, I’ll leave.”

His eyes brimmed, making the room blurry with salty tears, “I’m sorry I hurt you Lance. But just know, I didn’t want to break up.”

Lance grabbed at his hair, furious, “Why aren’t you mad?! You should be mad at me! Yell back! Something!”

Chat Noir opened the window of his, now ex- boyfriend's room, sitting on the windowsill, “you know I can never be mad at you Lance.”

He looked at his disheveled boyfriend, no,  _ his ex _ , one last time. Taking in that this would be the last time they would be alone, together like this.

Lance’s hair was wild from his frustrated tearing at it, and his eyes were red and puffed up from crying. In a way, he was still so beautiful. Chat desperately wanted to go back in there and hug him tight. Just hold him in his arms and never let go. Just pretend this conversation never happened.

But it was too late. 

Officially, Lance and Chat Noir were no longer dating.

Chat took off then, trying his damned hardest not to look back.

Desperately trying not to think of those blue eyes brimmed with tears.

Chat let himself fall hard onto a nearby roof. Not far enough to break anything (he couldn’t break anything while he was Chat Noir anyway, he checked a couple of times, for safety reasons of course) but far enough to knock the wind out of him.

He sprawled out on the roof, “claws off.” he whispered, finally letting his tears fall freely down his face.

Plagg appeared as the suit disappeared, concern already painting his face, “Keith?”

Keith curled into a fetal position on the roof, “why do I have such a big mouth? That  _ didn’t sound _ like a break up speech at all.”

His heart burned, his lungs shortening his breath. A heavy feeling weighed deeply on his chest.

“Plagg, it hurts so bad.” Keith cried, clutching desperately at the left of his chest.

He screamed. He screamed out his frustration, tried to scream out some of that overwhelming melancholy. It was funny how physical the pain in his heart felt. Keith had never truly suffered heartbreak before but, this was worse than any other pain he had felt.

Imagine a gaping hole where your heart is supposed to be. A hole that demands to be filled, slowing attempting to stitch itself back together with only blood and muscle strands. Ever demanding, always full of longing.

Keith’s head was spinning. His body going overtime due to his own distress. 

“Keith.” Plagg worried, “I know it’s really mean of me to ask you this but, you have to try to calm down. This type of emotion will attract hawkmoth…”

“I can’t Plagg... No matter how hard I try I can’t just... will heartbreak away...” Keith shuddered, “Lance… what about Lance?”

“I don’t think it’s fully set in for him yet. I think your emotions are a lot-” Plagg cut off, looking into the light polluted sky.

“Shit.” Keith already had an idea on exactly what it was, based on how Plagg went quiet. But he couldn’t just will away the utter despair he felt, it chipped at him, making him feel so lost. Alone. Scared. So… Empty. “Plagg, I can’t risk hawkmoth getting my miraculous.”

Keith pulled the ring off his finger, handing it to Plagg.

“Take it to ladybug, he’ll know what to do.” Keith said, forcing himself up on his feet to face the oncoming akuma.

“Keith, no-” Plagg tried.

But before he could try to even convince Keith that he was absolutely crazy, an akuma flew into Keith’s extra hair band that he wore around his wrist.

Plagg shot off to ladybug then, desperate to help his best friend.

Keith, overwhelmed with emotion, couldn’t even attempt to fight off the akumatization, and just… let it happen.

It was almost magical. The pain he felt just… vanished. He knew it was still there, but now it was more like... a fuel that would drive him towards his goal. He felt hollow instead of empty. Which was almost the same thing, but not. As he felt now, he had purpose. He was controlled, yes, but he was free of so much pain.

Before, when he felt empty, he was useless. Another face in the crowd. Soon to be dusted away by life and forgotten.

“Hello, Kei- Keith... Kogane…” Hawkmoths voice stumbled, surprised, she sounded familiar, somehow. “I sensed your heartbreak... So overwhelmingly powerful. You’ll make a great ally and you shall be my strongest akuma yet. I grant you the ability to protect the one you love with intense flame. A flame that is like the love you felt for them. That way, they shall stay with you forever. In return-”

Keith cut her off, “I know what you want in return, I won’t fail you.”

\---

Meanwhile, Plagg burst into Lance’s room at full speed. Ruining a moment of Tikki comforting Lance.

“My- My owner- Chat Noir- Akuma-” Plagg could barely speak through his shock.

Lance straightened up, “Chat was akumatized? N- no…”

“Lance, you have to save him!” Tikki said.

“I can’t save anyone without Chat! And now, I have to save his civilian self!” Lance cried, “If I save Chat and see his civilian side, he’s right! I would have to take his miraculous!”

“No you won’t.” Tikki stated, “you are the owner of the miraculous box. You get to decide whether or not Chat keeps his miraculous or if it’s too dangerous. Master Coran’s rules were his own. You make your own rules Lance.” 

Lance’s eyes widened, “I thought I had to keep those rules! I thought they were sacred or something!”

“No Lance!” Plagg butted in, “the protector of the miraculous is free to make their own rules that all other users must keep. There is danger in everything but, if saving my owner means revealing his identity, then please, remake the rules.” 

He thought about it. The risk of hawkmoth finding out who they were. Using each other as weapons against the other. The casualties it would cause when hawkmoth eventually found out. She would find out one way or another. 

But, he had to save Chat. 

“Fine.” Lance gave in, “but I’ll need some help.”

\---

Hunk was the first one to be woken up. Ladybug gave him a briefing on how a citizen got akumatized and Chat wasn’t available.

Being the sweetheart that he was, Hunk immediately took the Turtle miraculous, giving Wayzz a high-five before transforming.

Then, both Ladybug and Carapace woke Pidge, who took the Horse miraculous Kaalki, and quickly transformed into Pegasus.

\----

The flames licked the side of the building.

Consuming what used to be Lance’s family bakery.

Lance almost cried at the site of his home burning to the ground, but he couldn’t let himself be revealed.

He just had to capture the akuma, then he could fix it.

As Ladybug, he charged into the flame, Pegasus and Carapace behind him to save as many people as they could from the scorching heat.

The flame was intense, thankfully, he wasn’t being burned too bad due to his super self, but his family didn’t have the same protection he did.

His team got the family out fast enough, but no one was unscathed. His little brother had a burn mark that consumed his entire left arm. 

“My son!” His mother screamed, “Lance must still be in there! Find him Ladybug please!”

“Ma’am, I assure you, your son wasn’t in the building.” Ladybug explained, “he must’ve snuck out into the night before this happened, that or he’s the one who’s been akumatized.”

His mom visibly relaxed then started cursing under her breath, probably about how much trouble he was going to be in if he snuck out while also still fretting about how worried she was.

He’d have to find an excuse for that later.

“Ladybug…?” Carapace jabbed his side, then pointed to where Lance’s balcony would be.

Engulfed within the flames, was a single figure.

Ladybug’s breath stopped short, he knew every curve of that body even without the Chat Noir suit, but still, he resisted the urge to scream Chat’s name.

The villain jumped down before them, his body surrounded by fire, a charcoal black skin tight suit beneath the flames. His hair was red now and his eyes were small flames themselves. He was still hot as hell. (excuse the pun)

“Holy shit…” Pegasus asked, “Keith? Is that you?”

Now that Ladybug looked closer, the similarities were uncanny. Well, besides the red hair and y’know the  _ fire _ surrounding his  _ body. _

Lance was hit with realization.

When he asked Chat if he was Keith, it was just a hunch. He didn’t actually think it could be true! Plus, Chat is an amazing liar when it comes to his identity.

Shit. He didn’t want to break up at all did he? Chat just cared about Lance too much. Why couldn’t Lance just use his brain for once and realize that Chat was shit at explaining things when he got nervous?

Of course he didn’t want to break up, he was just so worried that he would lose Lance, that he said too much. Why couldn’t Lance’s brain just slow down for once and not think so fast and waaaay too far ahead?!

He made Chat panic, broke up with him, and got his beautiful, perfect, boyfriend akumatized.

“Where’s Lance?” Keith growled.

“We- we don’t know.” Ladybug spoke up, “what do you want with him?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” Keith stated, “and he’s going to stay with me forever.”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Carapace announced suddenly, “Lance wouldn’t tell me who he was dating but I had a feeling it was you Keith!”

“I’m not  _ Keith.  _ I am the FlameMaker.” Keith spoke slowly, glaring at the three heros, “if you don’t tell me where you hid Lance, I will burn down the entire city.”

“Woah there firecracker,” Ladybug said, holding up his hands in surrender, “first, let’s move away from people and then we’ll find Lance for you.”

“Like, I’d fall for that.” Keith scoffed, “Let’s make this easier, you give me your miraculous’ then I find Lance on my own.”

“Pegasus.” Lance stated simply. 

They already had a plan. The second they saw the flames they knew they were dealing with a dangerous enemy. As backup, Pegasus would simply teleport both the heros and the villian to an empty area quite a ways from the city.

And that’s exactly what Pegasus did.

Pegasus grabbed Ladybug and Carapace and made a lunge for FlameMaker before shouting, “Voyage!”

The world spun for a moment, then suddenly they were spat out into a desert. A ton of space around for them to work with. Even better news, Keith was with them.

“What the fuck? Hawkmoth? Lance?” Keith whispered, looking desperately at his surroundings, “Lance? LANCE! Take me back NOW!”

The flames surrounding his body rose higher, completely engulfing his body.

Pidge- er, Pegasus must’ve taken them far enough away for hawkmoth to lose contact with the akuma. So, good news! Keith wasn’t being controlled anymore. Bad news, Keith now had complete free will with powers included.

“No can do buddy.” Ladybug smirked, “Pegasus is out of power until this akuma problem goes away. So, make this easy on us and you’ll get back to your precious Lance in no time. So, what do you say, pretty boy?”

_ That was said out of habit. I only call Chat Noir pretty boy. It’s fine, maybe he didn’t notice! _

“Lance…” Keith uttered, barely audible. 

_ He noticed. _

Ladybug could  _ hear _ the faces of shock that came from Pegasus and Carapace. But it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered except the fact that Keith’s whole face broke. His eyebrows were creased far too sad, his eyes starting to water. His flames died down completely, leaving only soft blue flames in their place.

“Why…” Keith asked, approaching Lance slowly, “why did you break up with me? Am I not good enough?” They were face to face now, Keith clasping Ladybug’s hands in his own, “I don’t want to fight you, I just want you to be with me. Forever. I love you Lance. Please, whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

_ He must not remember exactly what happened, probably the akuma using the emotions and not the situation that they resulted from. _

His hands were so much warmer than what was considered normal. If it wasn’t for the suit that covered Lance’s hands, they probably would’ve burned him.

Lance cupped Keith’s cheek, ever so softly, not daring to move too fast, “my love. My beautiful, perfect, genius, boyfriend. You did nothing wrong. But, we can’t talk seriously until we get that akuma out.” Lance explained calmly, trying to reason with the firecracker, “you have complete free will now. If you give up the akuma, then we can talk for as long as you want.”

Keith thought for a moment, resting his forehead on Lance’s. “Alright. It’s in my hairband, on my wrist.”

Lance gently slipped the item off of Keith’s wrist, quickly breaking it and setting the akuma free.

He parted from Keith for a moment, catching the akuma in his yo-yo and setting it free as it should’ve been. 

It was an easier battle than he thought it would be. Neither he nor Hunk got to use their powers, but he was grateful for that. 

He fixed everything with an easy, “miraculous ladybug!” even though he didn’t use his miraculous, it still worked. He knew his bakery and family would be fine now.

Pegasus powered down and hid behind Carapace to recharge her kwamii to get them all home. And Keith, poor Keith, drained from exhaustion, collapsed.

Lance caught him and simply told his friends, “we’ll talk tomorrow.”

With that, Pidge teleported them home, transforming once more.

The second they got back, Lance took back the miraculous after escorting both of them home. Pidge and Hunk already knew about each other, so it was fine for them to see one another detransform.

He laid Keith to rest on his bed at the bakery, not wanting to go to Keith’s house and drop him off. Their security was pretty damn good, and Lance didn’t know the blind spots like Keith would. 

After lying Keith down, he dropped outside of the bakery and detransformed, running inside with his best acting.

“Mama! Papa!” Lance panted out, “are you guys okay?”

“Lance!” His ma shouting, her eyes pricked with tears, “where have you been? We’ve been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry mama, that fire dude,” Lance started crying now, realizing that he caused the akumamtization of his boyfriend, “I heard him say my name and I panicked, I took the emergency exit out of my room and ran. I’m so sorry for worrying you…”

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” his mother replied, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

After a few too many hugs and kisses, Lance was told to go to bed so he’d be ready for school in the morning.

Without an argument, he agreed and went to talk to his boyfriend.

\----

When Keith finally came to, he realized that he wasn’t in his own bed. It was all so familiar though.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Lance appeared at the corner of his vision, his smile bright and intoxicating, “how are you feeling?”

“I- I don’t know…” Keith said, everything still felt muddled, something big happened, but what? “What happened?”

“You got akumatized kitty…” Lance tried for a smile, but Keith could see that Lance’s brow was furrowed, plus, he kept fidgeting with whatever was closest to him.

Oh… Keith remembered now. The fight, the breakup, that damned purple butterfly fluttering closer. 

_ Wait, shit. I’m not in costume right now am I? Considering the fact that he called me kitty, he most definitely knows about me. Fuck. _

“Are you… disappointed in who I really am?” Keith whispered, hugging his knees to his chest and refusing to make eye contact with Lance.

“Why would I be disappointed?” Lance asked, his voice filled with admiration, “my sweet, handsome, boyfriend, is also my first crush.”

Keith looked to Lance, his face in shock. Hell, his whole brain was in shock as well.

Lance scooted closer, gingerly taking Keith’s face in his palms.

The familiar feeling, Lance’s hands, soft and so, so warm against his cheeks, calmed Keith down immensely.

“So…” Keith started, he felt as if he could cry, Lance was here, with him, “Are we…  _ not _ … breaking up?”

“Chat… Keith… whoever you want to be.” Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s, noses touching, still looking him in the eyes, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t ever and I still never, want to break up with you. And you have every right to be mad at me. But just know, I’ll always be there to protect you, just like you protect me. And I never want to leave your life. And I don’t want you to leave mine either. I love you.”

Keith could feel as tears slipped down his cheeks, relieved that Lance still wanted him, “I could never be mad at you Lance… I love you too.”

“I have one more thing to tell you…” Lance pulled back. He seemed nervous again, fidgeting and avoiding Keith's gaze. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the soft knuckles, a sure fire way of calming Lance down.

“I’m ladybug…” Lance said, quickly turning his head away.

He felt his jaw drop again. 

_ Of course! How could he miss it? Lance would always force Keith out the door if there was an akuma attack. They excused themselves from the bathroom around the same time, everything should have pointed it out as fucking obvious! But then again, did it really matter? Lance was with Keith, and this time, they could be together no matter who they were. (Well, technically Keith couldn’t date Lance or Ladybug officially, but Chat Noir definitely could) _

“You’re telling me that all this time you actually had feelings for me? As Ladybug?” Keith asked, trying to work through everything happening.

“Pfft! Babe, I had feelings for  _ Keith _ first, which was you. But I didn’t realize it was well…  _ you. _ ”

Keith groaned and fell back onto the bed, his hands covering his face, “we’ve been in the weirdest love square this entire time?! What the hell?”

“I know, we’re oblivious.” Lance sighed, lying down atop Keith, his ear pressed to Keith’s chest, where he could hear his heart beating intensely.

Keith played with Lance’s hair, both boys sighing contentedly. They’ve only been broken up for about two hours, but it felt so much longer than that.  _ Wow Keith was that in love huh? _

“Sooo…” Lance started, “do you still want to be my boyfriend?”

Keith starred in surprise at Lance,  _ what kind of question was that? _ “Duh!”

Lance paused, “Really? In this super romantic moment, you ruin it by saying, ‘duh’? Come on Keith, where’s my flirty Chat Noir?” Lance pouted, sitting up now and stradling Keith’s stomach.

Lance grabbed a nearby pillow and squashed it (not suffocating) against Keith’s face, “I was trying so hard to beat you in the romance game and you ruined it!” Lance laughed, feeling Keith’s chuckles through the pillow as he tried to twist Lance off.

Eventually Keith gave up fighting Lance and just pulled the boy closer, hugging him tightly. The pillow was between them, still over Keith’s face, but he didn’t care. He had his boyfriend in his arms once again and that’s what mattered.

“Keith, there’s still a pillow over your face.” Lance laughed.

“I am your bed now.” Keith said, his voice muffled.

“I dunno, it might be uncomfortable to sleep on your bony ass.” Lance teased as he lifted the pillow slightly.

“Oh ho! So you wanna sleep on my ass Lancey Lance?”

Lance sputtered and pushed the pillow back over Keith’s face. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Keith laughed, his voice not too loud due to the pillow still on his face.

He shoved the pillow aside to see Lance’s face, just above his own.

“Oh hello, didn’t see you there.” Lance purred.

Keith only rolled his eyes, grabbed Lance’s shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking crossover suggestions! You want to see a crossover with Klance? Comment your dream Klance crossover and I will do my best to write it!  
Also,  
I lied about it being short.  
I got carried away while writing and this one is 4552 words compared to the one before with a measly 1622...
> 
> But you asked for this so I gave it to you. I hope you liked it! Because I very much enjoyed smiling like an idiot while writing the ending.  
Thank you for reading!
> 
> No more continuations. Lance tells Hunk and Pidge and the four of them become the main protectors. Hunk and Pidge becoming permanent miraculous holders. That's about it!


End file.
